


Pas de Trois

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve More Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson opened the door to 221B and stopped as he stepped through.  “What are you two doing?” he asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



 John Watson opened the door to 221B and stopped as he stepped through. “What are you two doing?” he asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sherlock replied, “We’re dancing. Ouch, watch where you’re stepping Lestrade.”

“Sorry. I’m doing my best,” Greg said.

“This is probably a very silly question,” John continued, “but why are you dancing.”

Greg stood still in order to answer the question, but Sherlock said, “If you keep stopping, you are never going to learn.”

They set off around the living room again as Sherlock added, “It’s for the fundraising event you insisted we all go to this Friday. Someone’s pledged £50 for a dance with Lestrade and we are trying to ensure that he doesn’t cripple them in the process.”

John laughed. “Fair enough. I’ll put the kettle on while you two continue practising.”

“No,” Sherlock said. “I’ve had a better idea. I can’t work out what Lestrade is doing wrong while I’m dancing with him. You partner him and I’ll watch.”

“But Sherlock,” John answered, “I can’t dance either.”

Sherlock sighed. “You’ll just have to try.”

They tried for the next ten minutes, while Sherlock got crosser and crosser. Eventually they were so confused that Greg managed to hook his right leg round John’s left one and the two of them fell into an armchair, where they stayed giggling.

“This is not helping at all,” Sherlock grumped.

Greg and John looked at each other and John said, “But this might.”

The two of them started to kiss, which had the desired effect when Sherlock threw himself on top of the pair of them, demanding to be included in their embrace.

Then Greg said, “I could just wait until they have one of the slow numbers towards the end. I can manage those.”

“Hmph!” Sherlock wasn’t convinced.

“Put the right music on and I’ll prove it,” Greg said.

They found something suitable and the three of them stood in the middle of the room, arms round each other and heads close together, swaying gently.

When the music finished Sherlock said, “Okay, you’ve proved your point. The only trouble is I’m not sharing this dance with anyone else, so you are still going to have to learn to waltz.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt, in case you hadn't guessed, was dancing.


End file.
